Secrets
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Everyone has them. Only Yumichika's could spur such an odd friendship. And Shuuhei had only wanted some answers. This was NOT meant as a ShuuYumi, but it could be taken that way I guess, so if you want it that way then take it. Rated T for one bad word.


**A/N: Because there aren't enough Shuuhei Yumichika friendship fics. **

**Could be implied ShuuXYumi. It was unintentional, but as I was looking over this, I was like "whoa, this could be taken as a YumiShuu" so if you want it, then take it.**

**Enjoy! I don't own Bleach.  
**

Secrets. The Soul Society was full of them. For starters, did you know that Kusajishi Yachiru knows shikai? Or that Unohana Retsu was once upon a time in Squad 11? Soul Society had many, many secrets, most of which many people already knew.

For example, everyone knew that Abariai Renji was in love with his Capatin's sister. And everyone knew the story behind said Captains marriage. Kira Izuru's feelings for Hinamori Momo was common knowledge as well as Matsumoto Rangiku's feelings for the traitor Ichimaru Gin.

But the deadliest secrets are the ones that no one suspects. The ones that no one could even begin to imagine.

Example: Aizen Sousuke is a evil douche bag that betrayed Soul Society to join with the Hollows in attempt to rule the Universe.

I mean, no one saw _that_ coming. And the one's that did were all exiled and outcasts, so they didn't really count.

The deepest, most well hidden secret in the Gotei 13 at the current moment is not Aizen's secrets. It's not the secret of someone with immense power, or someone with a prestigious status. No, he could be considered quite ordinary. Don't tell him that though, he'd probably get really pissed off.

This man is Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Yes, the most beautiful man in the Sereitei ('cuz let's face it, the man's _gorgeous_) had a secret. Not even Ikkaku (the bald guy he always follows around) knew. His captain nor his vice captain knew either. He had told people of course though.

He killed all those people.

Actually, one living soul knew. One lucky man was allowed to live with his secret. In this story he could be considered as...

The Chosen One. ...Sorry Harry.

Anyhoo, this man, The Chosen One, was Yumichika's opposite. In a squad that promoted peace and justice, they considered Squad 11 to be barbaric idiots.

In retrospect, Squad 11 considered his squad to be pacifist wusses.

His face was scarred and heavily marked, while Yumichika's skin was flawless.

Tattoos verses feathers.

Ayasegawa Yumichikavs. Hisagi Shuuhei.

Yes, The Chosen One was Hisagi Shuuhei.

There could be many reasons why Yumichika chose to let him live. It could be respect. It could be that he didn't want to deal with the trouble of being responsible of killing a Vice Captain. It could be that he just wanted someone to understand.

However, if you ask Yumichika, he'll probably say that he spared him because he was too beautiful to kill.

Now you may wonder what the big secret is. It's actually not that big of a secret.

It's about Yumichika's Fuji Kujaku.

Or should I say Yumichika's _Ruri'iro_ Kujaku.

Yumichika came from a Squad who only depended on physical fighting and combat. Imagine being in that squad when your true power and calling is with Kidou. Yumichika had a powerful kidou Zanpaktou, effective in combat and could heal with it's amazing flowers. He was well adapted in kidou, a forbidden art in Squad 11. He was a complete outcast, he was not even able to really bond with Ikkaku, his best friend.

So he found solace in another "beautiful" man. Of course, Shuuhei was confused. Why would Yumichika hide such a wonderful shikai. It was deadly, but spilt no blood. It was beautiful and healing.

It was what _he_ wanted in a sword. So why did Yumichika hide it?

Shuuhei went to the Squad 11 compound and went to knock on the door. Just before he could, however,

"Hisagi?"

Shuuhei turned and saw Madarame Ikkaku standing behind him, looking sweaty and confused having just come from training. Shuuhei blinked, startled to see him. "Uh, hey. I'm, um, looking for Ayasegawa. You know where he is?"

Ikkaku nodded, "Yeah, he's back over there in the training grounds. We just finished a training session. Why-?"

Shuuhei cut him off and started swiftly for the training grounds. "Thanks man! I owe you!" and left Ikkaku standing at the doorway very confused.

Shuuhei approached the training grounds and noticed that Yumichika looked a little beat up. Shuuhei frowned. If he used his true shikai he could easily defeat Ikkaku. He stepped forward. "Hey." Yumichika turned to him and beamed a wide smile. He could almost see the sparkles in the background.

Creepy.

"Why Hisagi-fukutaicho!" He trilled happily. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Shuuhei began. "You know, about your secret." Yumichika blinked and beamed happily. "Ah Yes! Of course you do! Well, ask away Hisagi-fukutaicho!"

Shuuhei blinked. He didn't think it would be that easy. "Uh, just Hisagi is fine." Yumichika smiled pleasantly. "Ah, such a lovely name."

Shuuhei blinked some more. "Okaaaay. So why do you hide it?"

Yumichika cocked his head innocently. "Because I don't like it."

"HUH?"

"Squad 11 is a combat squad," Yumichika explained "having a kido Zanpaktou is forbidden. Having a Kidou Zanpaktou grates on my pride."

Hisagi was floored. "_That's _the reason?! That sucks!"

Yumichika frowned and frostily said "What do you mean by that _Hisagi-fukutaicho?_"

Shuuhei made some hand gestures to emphasize his point. "Your sword's amazing! It's deadly but not violent. And it heals! It's not some weapon used only for death or reaping life away and cause pointless blood...shed..." He realized that he incorporated his own little rant about _his _sword, which Yumichika must have caught onto because the frosty anger was gone and was replaced by curiosity.

"Hisagi?"

"Um. Yes?"

"What's _your _shikai?"

"..."

"I don't wanna show you."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I don't like it."

"I don't like mine, but _I _showed _you_."

"Well, that's different!"

"How?"

"Because it wasn't me!"

The stood about a foot apart glaring, before Shuuhei sagged. "Alright. You're right. You showed me yours, I'll show you mine."

Yumichika lit up like a Christmas tree. Granted, they didn't know what Christmas was but...you get the idea. Yumichika watched in anticipation as Shuuhei slowly drew his sword. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Reap. Kazeshini."

His sword glowed green, and split into two and reveled Kazeshini's true form. The scythe like Kusarigama weapons were connected to their pointed rods and tethered to the long black chain. Their inverted sickle blades gleamed deadly in the light, hungry for battle.

For blood.

Shuuhei stared disgusted at his deadly blades, when he heard Yumichika gasp. _Probably hates it. _He thought bitterly. _With a sword like his..._

"It's so...so...so beautiful!"

Shuuhei snapped up. "Huh?"

Yumichika was running his hands over one of Kazeshini's scythe like blades, envy shining clearly in his eyes.

"Oh Hisagi, you're _so _lucky!"

Shuuhei was confused. "I am?"

Yumichika looked up. "Of course! I would kill for a shikai like this!"

Shuuhei in spite of himself grinned. "Hey, I would kill for a shikai like yours."

"Huh." Yumichika murmured. "So...I guess we have more in common they we thought."

Shuuhei nodded. "Yeah. Kindred spirits, I guess." He brightened up. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere more secluded and you use _your_ shikai versus _my _shikai and we can spar." Just because Shuuhei didn't like how his sword looked, didn't mean he didn't enjoy wielding it. It was still his sword.

Yumichika brightened.

* * *

Hours later after the two finished their fight, they headed back to Squad 11, swords sealed, for a refreshing cup of tea.

Imagine the Squads surprised when they saw their 5th seat talking happily with Squad 9's Vice Captain, making jokes and acting like best friends. After the two shared a pot of tea, Shuuhei left for his own division.

He came back the next day to spar with Yumichika in their special spot. And like yesterday, they returned acting like the best of friends and shared a nice pot of tea and some rice cakes.

This also happened the next day. And the next day. And the day after that.

A few weeks later when Yumichika left for that real world mission, Shuuhei continued training and focusing on his Squad like normal.

He was a little lonely though.

One day, when he walking back to barracks and purple black blur crashed into him. After he pushed the blur away to see who it was he grinned.

Yumichika smiled dazzlingly back. Shuuhei could see the sparkles. It didn't creep him out anymore.

That in itself was a little disturbing.

"Hey Yumi." He greeted cheerfully. "You didn't die on the misssion."

"Of course not." Yumichika scoffed, tossing his hair. "Who do you think I am Shuuhei." Shuuhei smirked.

"Hey," Yumichika started "you got some time?"

Shuuhei thought and nodded. "Yeah. Wanna spar?"

Yumichika grinned. "Of course." They began walking companionably towards their special training grounds. "And you'll be coming to the barracks afterwords for some tea, ne?"

Shuuhei grinned. "You know it."

"Oh good! I got some type of new snack for you to try from the real world."

"Really?"

"Oh yes! It's quite delicious!"

"What's it called?"

"Pokey."

END

**A/N: Review and Yumi will get you some Pokey!**


End file.
